


Undervirus (Undertale AU)

by Queer_shifting_into_gear320



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Cool cool, God I hate tagging, Ha pun, Kinda ASGOREY, Mettaton ruins everything, Multi, Not mature but hints at sex so..., So how was your day?, Sorry if this sucks., Toriel is in ToriHell, Undertale AU, Virus, angst maybe?, kinda gorey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_shifting_into_gear320/pseuds/Queer_shifting_into_gear320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a thing created by my friend who would like to remain anonymous. Basically this AU fic will tell you the origin of the Underground at it's current state according to the AU. A twist on the common Human!AU, this shows how the characters all became monstrous due to a virus accidentally created by Doctor Alphys. It's naturally sorta loose at following the canon, and some of the more -odd- names may be changed but it should be obvious who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

 

***Quick Author's note:In the AU Mettaton and Alphys are siblings, their cousins being Napstablook and Mad Dummy(Mettaton, Mads, and Napstablook will have different names).***

          A timid young woman steps out of the taxi in front of the gleaming chrome building before her. She grips her suitcase tightly as she walks up the stairs to ring the doorbell. She moves from foot to foot nervously, as she waits for a response. She is just about to run away when the door opens, revealing a short, African American man with half his head shaved. "Who are you?" he asks in a strangely Bronx accent.  
"I-I'm Dr. Alphys, I-I'm here for the internship. This is Gaster labs r-right?  
" So you're the intern he was talking about. Yeah this is the lab. Gaster's my dad. You can come inside while I get him."  
"O-okay."  
          She follows the man through the house until they reach a metal door. The man rings a buzzer. A cold voice comes over the intercom, "What do you want, Sans?"  
"There's someone here to meet you."  
"I'm in the middle of something right now, tell them I'll be up soon."  
          The man -Sans- as he apparently is called, turns to her."Don't count on it being too soon, sorry to say." Alphys dismisses it with a wave, "It's fine. I'm just glad to be here." She looks awkwardly at her feet, she never has been one much for small talk.  
Sans coughs, "So, uh, you're new around here?"  
Alphys is startled by the sudden voice breaking the silence, "Y-yeah, I just moved out here to work in the labs."  
"Cool cool."  
The second time it is Alphys who starts the conversation, "So is it just you and your dad that live here?"  
"Nah, I got a little brother too."  
"That's nice. What's he like?"  
"Very...loud. He's really passionate about things he likes, like cooking even if he's not that good yet. He's really friendly, too."  
"He sounds great." she says sadly, thinking about her own brother.  
"You got any siblings?"  
"Yeah, my brother Mark. He's very...flamboyant. And can be kind of rude, sometimes. I love him to death, but it can get kinda tiring, y'know?  
"Yeah, I totally get that with Papyrus."  
          They smile at each other, glad to finally meet someone who understands. The silence is shattered by the sound of the front door being slammed open, "SAAAAAAANS!" The two hear footsteps getting rapidly closer. A taller man whips around the corner at full speed. His own inertia sends him sliding across the floor as he tries to stop. He picks himself up to his full height, almost double the size of the two in front of him.  
          "Hey, Papy." Sans says calmly. Looking closer, Alphys can really see the resemblance. The taller of the two brothers dusts off his curly brown hair as he turns to face Alphys. "Hello stranger, and who are you?"  
"I'm Doctor Alphys, the new intern."  
"Intern?"  
"Remember" Sans explains, "Dad said he was getting a new assistant. Maybe he didn't say it out loud. Just made an internal note."  
" Don't answer my question with a pun!"  
"Okay"  
"Anyway, Doctor Alphys, we should celebrate your arrival. And what better way to celebrate than with a plate of spaghetti cooked special for you by me, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"  
"Uh, thanks." Alphys says confused.  
          Papyrus walks away, leaving Sans and Alphys alone again. "He's really something, ain't he," Sans says admiringly. "Yeah, he seems nice, I wish Mark was more like that..." Alphys added the  
last part quietly to herself. The metal door finally slides open with a hiss. From within, a tall man wearing glasses and a lab coat steps outside to greet his guest.  
"Hello, you must be my new assistant, Alphys was it?"  
"Y-yes. I just wanted to tell you it's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Gaster. I know you read my thesis so you know I've followed your work for quite sometime now."  
"Oh you have? Well, I'll tell you now many people disprove of my work. They're all terrified of progress. This is your last chance to not get involved."  
"I'm not going to quit because someone else doesn't like my job! Dr. Gaster, I can't wait to be your assistant."  
          They shake hands and Alphys is careful not to do it too firmly, noting the bandages wrapped around his palm. They walk down to the lab as Gaster tells Alphys all about his current project. He's been researching the regenerative properties of cells in animals, trying to organize similar structures into the body of a human. He also hopes to find a "kick starter" powerful enough, so as to reawaken a previously dead human long enough for the regeneration to take place. He had a lot of the regeneration process figured out but it was nearly impossible to test. So Alphys and him would be working on finding all possible flaws in the transfer, as well as in the future kickstarter.

*Timeskip to Alphys coming home after work.*

           Alphys pulls up to her new apartment, glad she put up the furniture ahead of time. She can't wait to get inside, grab a bowl of Ramen, and watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie reruns. Her hand goes to turn the doorknob and is surprised to see it actually turns. "That's weird, I could've sworn I locked it."  
          Now slightly more hesitant, she quietly walks in shutting the door behind her. She hears music coming from her bedroom. She creeps down the hallway closer and closer. Her hand is on the doorknob. The music is quite loud now. She gently turns the knob, and the door creaks open...to reveal her brother, Mark, posing in front of a mirror as he lip syncs to "Primadonna Girl"  
          "What the- Mark! You're supposed to be back home, what are you doing here?" The man finally looks up. He looks very similar to his sister, as far as hair and eye color go. Other than that, they're complete opposites.  
"Is it so wrong to stop by to see your only sister?"  
Alphys rolls her eyes,"So what's the real reason."  
"Okay okay, I got a job. I'm just a news reporter but you gotta start somewhere."  
"That's great, Mark. But how did you get into my house?"  
"I met some lovely ladies in an alley nearby trying to sell me something. I wasn't interested but one of the things was a random spare key they found somewhere. So I used it to get into you apartment."  
Alphys looks skeptical, "But how did you know the key and the apartment were mine."  
He gives an "are you serious" look, "Alphys, darling, you're the only person who would have a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie key sleeve. Then I just looked through the mail."  
"Mark! That's illegal!"  
"Whatever, anyway we can continue this conversation once you freshen up. I'm sure you've had a long first day of work."  
          Mark leaves, shutting the door behind him. Alphys slumps down the wall. She'd been away from home, almost enough to forget how much Mark took out of her. She huffs, this was going to be her big break. What if Mark ruins it with another one of his "flings" like he did the last time with her professor. No, she won't let him. This is Alphys's time to shine. It's a new beginning, and things are looking up.

***Just you wait Alphys. Okay, so that is the first chapter tell me what you think in the comments box. I'd honestly love to hear any complaint or question you guys have. Sorry if I don't describe characters appearances a lot when I write. It's a pet peeve of mine. I hope none of you are Gaster or Asgore fans because they are awful people in the AU***


	2. Chapter Two

***Since people are actually reading this, I wanted to update soon.***

          The next few days passed peacefully for Alphys. She would wake up, go to work, then come home. Mark was rarely there always at work, with friends, or visiting his cousins who lived nearby. She loved working for Dr. Gaster. He was a little... reclusive at times but that was understandable. It was amazing how fast the development of Gaster's creation was going. They might be able to market it in 2-4 years if they could just find some decent test subjects. The peace was shattered one day when Alphys came down to the lab to see Gaster pacing angrily, muttering to himself.

          "Uh, sir, what's the matter?" He wheeled around on her looking like he would bite her head off before realizing who it was. He speaks dismissively, "My son is just going through a rebellious phase."

"What's the matter with Sans?"

"Oh right, forgot about him. No, it's my darling Papy this time."

"That doesn't seem like him..."

"I KNOW! It's that bad crowd he's running with."

"Bad crowd?"

"He has a new boyfriend, the new reporter in town, who is a very bad influence."

          Alphys presses her lips into a thin line and looks nervously to the side. Mark has managed to mess stuff up again. So far, Gaster doesn't know of their family relation, so Alphys decides to keep it that way. Gaster sighs "I have to convince my son to come to his senses. I'm letting you off early. I'll see you tomorrow." She walks out dejectedly, dreading having to talk to Mark about this. She stops walking at the sound of yelling up ahead. Usually, she would just run away and find another route home, but this time she felt the impulse to check it out.

          Up ahead, she spots a woman with long red hair throwing a trash can up in the air and screaming at the sky. Alphys hesitantly approaches. "Excuse me ma'am, are you all right?"

"YEAH, WHY?"

"Y-you were yelling so I thought something might be wrong. Why were you throwing that trash can?" Alphys says, flustered by the large woman yelling at her.

"BECAUSE I CAN!" she suplex's it so that it's back to an upright position on the ground,"So what's your name? You must be new. I've never seen you, and I know everyone here."

"I-it's Alphys. You're right, I did just move here. I work for Dr. Gaster."

"Cool. My names Undyne. I see Gaster around sometimes. He doesn't get out much."

"I noticed that. His sons seem pretty nice though."

"Yeah , they're a lot of fun. That reminds me...I HAVE PLANS WITH PAPYRUS AT MY HOUSE IN TWO MINUTES! HERE, CALL ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU AROUND SOMETIME!"

          The woman shoves a piece of paper with a phone number on it before sprinting away at full speed. "Well, at least one good thing happened today," Alphys thought to herself.

***Alright we're going to cut to Gaster talking about his son. I'll explain what's happening because it's kinda confusing. His wife, Holly, who he's talking to is a hallucination. She died giving birth to Papyrus. Gaster never got over it but we'll get into that more later***

          Gaster sits alone in his dimly lit lab staring off into space. He's talking to a person only he sees. It's his wife, Holly, looking just as pretty as usual. She looks like an old 50s-style housewife, with brown hair and glasses. She sits across from him, smiling. Gaster sighs, "I just don't know what to do. That Mark is nothing but trouble. Why can't our little boy just stay with us."

"You're absolutely right dear. He's going down a bad path. He'll leave us and it's all his boyfriend's fault."

"Exactly, what do you think I should do?"

"Why don't we show the "star" what happens when you get too close to the "son."

Gaster grins, "His career is really heating up."

"Let's hope it doesn't get too hot to handle."

"Let's have him go out in a blaze of glory."

          Gaster smiles to himself. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill Mark. Then, his family could be happy again.

***And we're back to Alphys again, at her apartment.***

          Alphys hesitated at the door. She wanted to go inside but she wasn't sure she face Mark and she really didn't want to back down. She braced herself and turned the knob. She walked in, set down her bags, and hung up her coat. "Maaaark! I'm hooooome!"

        "In here darling!" he calls from the other room. Alphys walks in to find two other familiar faces. Mark is laying with his head in Papyrus's lap. Sans is sitting on the other end of the couch looking tired.

"Hello, Dr. Alphys. Fancy meeting you here." Papyrus says, waving vigorously.

"I live here. Mark's my brother."

"Oh yes, I remember being told that now. No wonder you didn't knock."

Alphys dismisses that comment, "Hey Mark, can I talk to you? In private."

"Of course, darling."

          The two walk off towards Alphys's bedroom and she shuts the door behind them. "What's going on Mark?"

"What do you mean?"

"This," she gestures to the door,"You and Papyrus."

"He's my boyfriend."

"For how long?"

Mark scowls and grits his teeth, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She scoffs, "Mark. I love you, but I've also known you for our whole lives. One of the reasons I had to leave town was because you slept with my professor. There was a conflict of interest and I had to drop the class. Now, you're with Papyrus and my boss, my last chance, hates you."

"And how is that my fault?"

"You couldn't get laid by anyone else, it just had to be him."

"PAPYRUS MEANS MORE TO ME THAN THAT!"

"You better treat him like he's worth it then. J-just leave me alone. I need to think." Alphys says sadly.

"Fine. Goodbye Alphys. I think I'll spend the night at Neil's house so you can _think_." He shuts the door and blinks glassy eyes so she doesn't see how she hurt him.

***Awful? I know Gaster and others but especially him might be really out of character because I just don't know much about him. Please comment on what I'm doing right or wrong. Suggestions are always appreciated.***


	3. Chapter Three

***Boy, I haven't updated in a while. Stalling I guess. Okay, so there will be no fun times in this chapter. I may make it a short one. By the way, Mad Dummy x Shyren is a little pet ship of my friend's and she wanted it included. Probably so we can have some fluff before the endless pain that is to come. Sarah=Shyren, Max=Mad Dummy. Enjoy nerds.***

          Mark was just getting off the set of the news station and heading towards his car, when he ran into a old friend. "Oh Sarah, darling! How are you?"

"Hi Mark, I'm okay. You?" Mark had always kind of intimidated her.

"Fabulous as always dear. And how is my brute cousin, are you keeping him in line?"

She chuckles softly, "Yeah, Max is fine. The dojo seems to be working out for him."

Mark nods, "That's good, that's good."

          As the conversation goes on, they both neglect to notice that another has approached the car. Gaster has snuck behind them, carrying a large can of highly flammable fluid that will explode once the car is turned on. He spreads it along the seats and all along the dashboard. As he does so, he quietly hums an old tune, one that his wife used to sing. Gaster sees the pair walking towards the car and scurries off.

"So, when do you and him plan to, you know, tie the knot."

"O-Oh, um. Maybe eventually. We haven't talked about it yet."

"That's quite alright. Anywho, I have to get going. Knock some sense into my cousin and tell him to visit Alphys and I sometime."

"Okay, bye Mark." She turns as he starts the car.

         She smells the strong stench of gasoline. She turns to warn Mark, but is caught mid-spin by a huge wave of heat. At first there is nothing but smoke blurring her eyes and ringing in her ears. Then comes the smell: A vomitous combination of burnt rubber, gasoline and...burning meat. That's the second worse thing. Next she realizes that the burning smell is coming from her. She screams in pain, the half of her face that was facing the car at the time was now a network of peeling flesh and raw red skin. She hears people running over trying to help. The last thing she remembers is being put in an ambulance and driven off.

          Back at the sight of the wreck, Alphys and Papyrus have arrived on the scene. What's left of Mark has already been removed from the vehicle. He seems to be clutching desperately at life, but it's clear he won't make it. The two run over to where he was laying on a stretcher. "Hello dears, why so blue?" he mutters.

"Oh m-my god Mark, please just stay with us, y-you'll be okay." Alphys stutters.

"Mark, please don't go, we have so much we need to do. Just stay." Papyrus chokes out.

Alphys starts to babble, "Y-You can't go! What will I d-do without you? I need you. And I never even got the chance to say that I'm s-so sorry and-," she breaks off into sobs.

"Stop," Mark weakly interrupts, "Don't be so sad you two.....We'll see each other again. Our show isn't cancelled, it's just the season finale. So show me those camera smiles."

          Alphys and Papyrus manage to fake grins long enough for Mark to give one last sigh and shut his eyes for good. Papyrus starts to shake Mark a little, "C'mon lazybones. Wake up, we know you like to act, but this is ridiculous."

"Papyrus, please."

"What?" Papyrus looks at her as he rocks Mark, "He's just sleeping."

"Papyrus he isn't coming back. He's never coming back...." Alphys says, but she can't help the little worm of a thought that was wriggling in her skull.

          The thing about worms is, they like to burrow. This particular worm had made it's home in her brain and refused to budge, until eventually the plan seemed like a good idea. She told everyone she wanted a closed casket funeral, but not for the obvious reasons. No one seemed to notice that the coffin was a little too light. Yes, no one suspected that there was in fact no body in the coffin at all.

          You see, Alphys had brought Mark's body to the lab sometime in the mortician's process. Now, she could finally test her research she'd been doing with Dr. Gaster. If the kickstarter worked right, it should should basically restart his systems long enough that the other part of the formula could kick in and heal him. It would be just like turning a computer off and on again to fix a problem. Alphys knew the drug was experimental but she couldn't wait.

**...**

          It was thirteen days after the accident, when Mark finally woke up. He didn't remember dying, and it took coronary reports to finally convince him. He was distraught and insisted on seeing Papyrus. Alphys told him that he needed to stay under observation until she was sure of any negative side effect the drug might have had. Then again, when did Mark ever do what he was told.

***Jeez Louise, Mark ruins everything. Now it's time for the real gorey fun to begin. It's going to be great. Was this chapter too short. I just wanted to find a good stopping point. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated so if you liked it remember to vote and always comment. Knowing what you think helps me write better. I'll try to update again this week as well as putting this story on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad. Peace out for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Since the last chapter was so short, I've decided to make this one kinda long. I'm sure some of you are getting kind of antsy to meet the Dremuur household. Sorry it took so long, certain elements of the story needed to be introduced first, but I am proud to say that you will meet them this chapter. Anyway, enjoy.***

          Mark has been agitated recently. It's not weird enough that he was apparently dead a few days ago, but not being able to leave the lab was driving him up the wall. He felt guilty that he couldn't tell Papyrus or his cousins that he was alive. He knew Alphys probably had her reasons, but there's only so long a person can be in one place before cabin fever sets in. So, Mark decided there was only one way to fix this, a short visit to Papyrus's house, just so Mark can tell him that he's okay. Then, Mark would leave right away.

          He snuck out after dark. With Alphys asleep on the couch watching reruns of those awful cartoons, it was not hard to get past her. He walked to the Gaster home, which luckily was not too far away. He crept around back to where he knew Papyrus's bedroom was. Although it's totally cliché, Mark decided to knock on the window. It was the much safer option so he wouldn't wake Sans, or worse, Doctor Gaster. There was no response, and he was just about to leave, when a familiar smiling face appeared in the window. Mark gestured for him to open the window. He does and Mark crawls inside.

          Before he could really get his bearings, Mark had been pulled into a bone-crushing hug by his boyfriend. "I missed you too, darling." Mark says, a smile in his tone. It's so nice to finally be out of that lab. Papyrus pulled back and looking proud of himself, "I told them you were just sleeping. You really did scare me though. I thought you might be, you might be-." Papyrus started to choke up.

"Shh," Mark whispered, "It's okay, I won't leave again. I'm sorry I scared you."

Papyrus sniffed, "It's okay. What happened? I saw them put the coffin in the ground. What trickery is this?"

Mark hesitated before answering, "Well, uh, when they buried the coffin, I wasn't in it, because...I was just sleeping like you said! Alphys was the only one who knew so she moved me before the funeral."

"Oh, then let's tell everyone that they made a mistake!"

"NO!" Mark blurted out, "I mean. We can't yet. Alphys and I are working on a surprise, so no one can know."

Papyrus squints, but doesn't catch on to the suspicious behaviour, "Oh, okay. I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too darling, me too."

***Okay basically in order to forward the series of events that make up the plot, Mark and Papy are going to take a little visit to the Bone Zone, if you understand what I'm getting at. I've never written smut and I don't want to. So just know that it happened because it is part of the cataclysm that screws everything up. I'm going to skip forward now, it's been a couple of days since Mark's visit.***

          Sans is reading a sitting in a chair, reading a physics book but inside is a joke book but inside that is another physics book. He hears Papyrus's voice calling from upstairs,"Sans? Can you come here?" Sans gets up to go, but as he tries to close the meta-book, he cuts his finger. It's just a little paper cut so he didn't worry about it. He walks up the stairs to Papyrus's room. He knocks, and here's a faint "Come in."

          When he walks in, he's greeted by a horrid sight. His brother is lying in his bed looking totally unconcerned, as he's falling apart. Much of his skin is greenish and starting to mold if not already rotten. Sans can see some areas on his face and arms where the skin was gone, peeling off and leaving a hole where you could almost see the bone peeking through. Sans got closer, "What happened, bro?" he asked. He held onto Papyrus's arm to look at where the skin was gone. He saw now that the flesh beneath was rotten too. What Sans didn't notice was that the hand with the paper cut was actively touching an open wound.

"I'm sorry Sans, I've been feeling sort of ill recently. I don't think I'm up to making spaghetti this evening."

"Th-That's okay. Listen you try to get some rest. I'll try to get ahold of Dad before he comes home." Sans walks out, shutting the door behind him. He's really shaken up. His phone dings, signifying a new message. It's from Toriel.

"Hello honey, how are you today?"

"Okay, there's some stuff with the family but it's cool."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Is everyone alright?"

Sans thinks about what to say."Yeah, we're fine. Paps is just a little sick."

"Oh dear, I hope he gets well soon. Make sure he eats something other than spaghetti and gets some rest. Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah I'm on my way over now."

...

          Sans rung the doorbell. The mayor's house was really something. It seemed large as a castle with stylized brick walls and a huge lawn full of huge hedges and flowers. Although Sans didn't like the mayor very much, he had to admit he was a pretty good gardener. The door opened to reveal a pretty, middle aged woman smiling at him. "Hello Sans. It's feels like forever since I've seen you." Toriel invites him into the house, gesturing to sit anywhere. "You too, Tori-bear," Sans says plopping down on the couch.

Toriel scoots close to him. "You know, Asgore won't be home till the morning. And the kids are in their rooms upstairs, so they won't be down here in awhile."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Let's find out."

***Looks like Sans and Toriel are checking into the Bone Zone hotel for the night. I am so bad with affection I won't even try to write it. Alright so skip to the morning where Sans stayed the night.***

          Toriel wakes up to the sound of the front door handle being shook downstairs. She hurriedly shakes Sans, trying to wake him up. "Sans! Asgore's back. Wake up!"

Sans shakes himself out of his dreaming, "Wassit? Who's back?" he slurs.

"Asgore!"

"Oh shit!"

          The two sprint downstairs. "Through the backdoor in the kitchen!" Toriel whisper-shouts. Sans's short legs manage to cross the threshold of the door just as Toriel slams it shut and Asgore walks in. His booming voice echo's throughout the house, "HONEY, I'M HOME!"

          Toriel quickly throws on an apron. "Hi, honey!" Asgore walks up to her and wraps her in a big bear hug. "How's my Toriel? Sorry I wasn't able to get home last night." Toriel just shrugs, after all, it allowed Sans to visit her. "It's fine, I just-"

          Toriel is interrupted by the sound of pounding feet from upstairs. "DAD! YOU'RE HOME!" her son, Asriel, yells followed by his friend Chara. Asriel jumped up to give his dad a hug and was followed soon after by Chara.

          They all exchanged greetings and had sat down for breakfast when the door suddenly slammed open. "WHAT'S UP NERDS!" the person yelled. Their other child, Undyne, had just made her usual entrance before walking into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Pops. Glad to see you're back," she said giving Asgore a hug before sitting down with everyone else.

          Asgore and Toriel had agreed to let Chara live with them after her mother went to jail. Chara had lived in the next town over, so it took her sometime to adjust. Asriel was her best friend and it was his idea to have her live with him while her mother served out her sentence. Similarly with Undyne, who had been living by herself for most of her childhood. Asgore met her one day in an alleyway when she tried to mug him and then demanded that he fight her. Asgore never fought back and eventually adopted her. It was one of the best days of her life, not that she'd ever admit it.

 After breakfast, Toriel brings out a large pie. "Alright everyone, Help yourselves. Undyne would you like some too?"

          "Nah," Undyne said, waving it away. "I have to go soon anyway, some rookies are trying to join the police force and someone's got to train them." Undyne grabs her jacket as she heads out the door. "Alright honey, see you when you get back," Toriel says as Undyne leaves, shutting the door behind her. Chara notices the Band-Aid on Toriel's hand.

"What happened to your hand, Tori?" she asked.

"Oh this?" Toriel says, holding up her hand, "It's nothing. I just got a small cut while I was cooking the pie."

          Chara looks around the room. Apparently, no one else seems to notice how gross this was, so she just eats it like the rest of the family.

***Alright. It took me forever to update but it's finally done. Alright, so next chapter we'll really get into Chasriel. Sorry, for all the Bone Zone stuff, but the virus is carried and transferred like an STD, so there is only so many ways that can go. Also, please don't be upset that I made Chara a girl. That's just how I personally see Chara. It's really such a minor part of the story, you could just change the pronouns to whatever you want and it wouldn't matter really. Frisk will still be nonbinary though. Anyway, I plan to update soon so stay on the lookout.***


	5. Chapter Five

***What's up, guys? Thanks for being patient while I updated. Family stuff has kept me super busy. So, as promised, you will see the effects of the virus on the other townsfolk. But first, you have to put up with the Chasriel anime crap. Enjoy!***

          Chara and Asriel were sitting together in Asriel's room, playing a board game. Chara was winning, and it was funny watching the light leave Asriel's eyes as she gained control over all of the blue spaces. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything. in fact, she had been harboring a crush on her friend for a while now. She didn't expect anything to come of it though. Still, Chara couldn't help but get a little flustered, especially when they were so close.

Asriel looked over at his friend. "Chara, are you all right? You face looks really red. Oh no, do you have a fever?!"

Chara chuckled nervously, "N-no, I'm fine Asriel."

Asriel scooted really close, "Are you sure, you don't look too good."

Chara internally screamed, "It's cool Asriel."

Asriel defied physics and somehow gets even closer, "It's okay, you can tell me if you're sick."

Chara decided to just give in. "Okay, you want to know the truth. I LIKE YOU ASRIEL!"

Asriel sat quietly in shock. "Oh man, I wanted to tell you that I like you first."

"Wait, what?!"

"I've had a crush on you too, Chara."

"So we've both been worried about getting rejected when we could have already been dating. "

"I guess so. On the bright side, now I can do this." Asriel said, punctuating the sentence with a light peck on the cheek. This caused both of their faces go cherry red in embarrassment.

"I-I have to use the bathroom, be right back," Chara stuttered as she walks out the door.

          When she got to the bathroom, she shut the door and slid down into a little ball as she screamed internally. When her brain came back to Earth, She thought about impressing Asriel. After all, she never put any effort into her appearance, the least she could do is try to look nice. She looked through the drawers until she found some of Toriel's make-up that she had left lying around. She didn't do much, but she tried to mimic what she'd seen on television and in magazines, like that one anchor on the news who always looked so glamorous. If even guys can wear it and look good, Chara could too.

Chara heard a light knock on the door. "Are you okay, Chara?" Asriel called from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, my stomach has just started hurting and I didn't know if you felt the same."

"Maybe it was the pie."

"Maybe...Are you almost done in there?"

"Yep!" Chara said as she put the finishing touches on.

          As soon as she stepped away from the mirror, she felt her facial muscles all relax. Was make-up supposed to do that? Probably. Chara opened the door to face Asriel. Asriel stepped back, a look of horror on his face.

He started to point at her."You-Your face!"

Chara rolled her eyes, "Haha, very funny Asriel."

"No, seriously, look in the mirror." Chara walked back in the bathroom,"Listen, I know I'm not very good with make-up, but seriousl-"

          Chara stared at the mirror in disgust at the grotesque thing looking back at her. It had reminded her of those pictures from a fire at a wax museum. The cheek were drooping and sagging around the frame of a skull. The eyelids were pulled down as well, leaving the bloody veins perfectly visible. She hesitantly put a hand to her face, not believing her and the horror in the mirror could be one and the same. The skin was cold and clammy to her hands, like wet bread. She pulled at the globs of limp flesh, stretching and molding it like putty in her hands. Chara started screaming as the skin on her face was slowly melting like butter, revealing some of the inner facial muscles beneath.

Asriel, still terrified, began yelling for Toriel, "Mom! Mom! Come quick! Something is wrong with Chara!"

          Toriel dropped everything and ran upstairs. "My child, what is the matter?" She turned and saw Chara pulling at her face, stretching it beyond recognition. "OH MY GOD! Children, get in the car! We have to get Chara to the hospital now!" Toriel ushered the panicking Chara and Asriel out the door. "Asgore, meet us at the hospital as soon as possible," Toriel yelled to the all-but-empty house before she slammed the door behind her.

...

          Asgore paced the too-clean waiting room. What was the matter with Chara? She wasn't his child but he still worried for her. Was everything okay? What if Asriel caught it? What if the whole family is sick? He turned towards the door as Toriel walked out with a doctor.

He walked up to hug his wife, who put aside her dislike of Asgore for the comfort of his affection. "What's the diagnosis, Doctor?" Asgore asked the man.

"It's difficult to say, we can't find any hints of a distinguishable illness in her system yet. We have never seen something like this occur naturally. We have no idea how to treat it. Besides her appearance, there do not appear to be any other symptoms. We do not believe she is in any immediate danger but it's probably for the best that we keep her under observation for a while." Asgore sighed, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. The only thing I can think of is donating blood. Our records show you have no STDs and you and her have compatible blood types, and it's always good to have a spare pint or two around, if her condition were to get worse."

He nodded, "I would be happy to donate."

"Alrighty then, right this way sir."

...

After donating, Asgore was feeling a little woozy. He told Toriel that he needed to rest a little, so he went home. She decided to stay with Chara and her son.

***Sorry Chara is kinda out of character. I hope you liked butter face though. It's going to get real fun in the next chapter. You'll finally learn why one of the tags is Torihell. Mwahaha.***


	6. Chapter Six

***Hey guys! As a reward for you guys putting up with my crazy-long hiatus, I'll try to update the next chapters super quickly. Enjoy!***

***While everything was going on at the Dreemurr household, other people around town were having their own problems.***

          It was during one of Alphys's weekly inspections of Mark's vital systems that she discovered an anomaly in his blood. A small bacteria that was causing mutations in his very DNA. The result being a virus unlike anything she had ever seen before. From what she had gathered from a sample under a microscope, it caused cells to break down quickly and skin to rot while it caused existing cells to regenerate at a much higher rate, keeping Mark from feeling most of the effects and keeping the worst of the virus away from his vital organs.

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SIDE EFFECTS?!" Mark yelled.

"Well, um, it seems the formula that brought you back may have been harboring a virus..." Alphys tried to explain.

"What kind if virus...?" Mark asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I Don't understand it completely yet, but it could be very serious."

Mark's mind flashed to Papyrus. "Is it contagious?!"

"Yes, but from what I have viewed so far, it's spread through bodily fluids, so I'm fine."

Mark's face goes pale. Alphys catches on to how suspicious he's being, "Mark, is there any reason why this shouldn't be fine?"

"Uh, no reason."

"Are you sure..."

"I may have transferred the virus to one other person."

"WHAT?!"

"One day, I was bored, so I visited Papyrus. It was only going to be for a second, but one thing led to another and..."

Alphys sighs, "Do you know what this means?"

"Not exactly."

"You might've just caused a large outbreak of a severely contagious and possibly deadly virus that we know nothing about!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! It's not my fault that your "cure potion" was filled with the next Black Plague!"

"That's why you shouldn't have left!"

The two sibling's argument turns into a full-blown fight. "You kept me in this suffocating lab for weeks!"

"This is the reason why! This virus!"

"WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS VIRUS IF YOU HADN'T TRIED TO PLAY GOD!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You're complaining about me saving your life! I couldn't just leave you for dead!"

"You should have let me go! Now I've hurt Papyrus and possibly others!"

Dry anger turns to wet anger as defiant tears start to leak out of Alphys's eyes, "B-but you're my b-brother! I need you! I can't d-do anything on my own! Please Mark!"

"You should have just let me die...", Mark says coldly before storming off.

          He hears the sound of keys jingling as Alphys leaves, her stifled sobs echoing softly in his head. The lab door creaks shut. Mark starts to regret what he said. She was just trying to help. He gets up to go and apologize, but hears the sound of her car as she drives off.

...

          Sans took his time getting home from Tori's. What was there at home? A sick brother and a dad that hates his guts, that's what. Why even bother coming home? But, it seemed that all the roads he took lead home, and next thing he knew, he found himself standing on his front porch. If he could just sneak past his father, he'd be fine. He opened the door quietly. He managed to creep in and was almost at the stairs, when he heard his brother's voice. "Hello Sans! I'm feeling much better now, so I made spaghetti for dinner!"

          Sans froze, then slowly turned around and walked into the kitchen. If anything, Papyrus looked much worse than he was the day before. Much of the skin was gone, as well as the muscle. Sans saw a piece of skin come off and fall into the pasta. He was about to make a comment, but he saw Gaster glaring at him from the dinner table. Sans sat down and hesitantly picked at the spaghetti Papyrus had put in front of him. "Sooooo," Gaster started, his eyes never leaving Sans, "Where were you last night and today?"

Sans didn't want to talk to him about Tori, "Out."

"Oh really.? It must have been a very important appointment for you to leave your brother home alone like that."

"He can handle himself."

"YEAH DAD! I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Gaster purses his lips, "Of course you are, but still, Sans should make sure you don't hurt yourself! Sans SHOULD KNOW BETTER!"

"I bet you wouldn't be acting like this if it was me who was sick," Sans muttered.

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"We both know you like him more."

"That's it. I am tired of your attitude! Go to your room!"

"My attitude!"

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I'M A GROWN MAN!"

Papyrus decided he needed to cut in, "Guys! Stop fighting, and enjoy some spaghetti!"

Sans stood up from his seat, "That's it. See you Paps, I'm going to Grillby's," he said nonchalantly as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

           Gaster glared at the door as if doing so hard enough would cause it to reach Sans. He got up from the table and went up to his own room, leaving Papyrus alone at the dining table. If there was one thing Papyrus could ever want, it would be for his father and Sans to get along. They have argued his whole life, and he never knew why. He sadly ate his spaghetti, and, after he cleaned up, he went to his bedroom for the night.

...

          Toriel was staying at the hospital with the kids. After Chara got taken into a room and Asgore left because he felt sick, Asriel had started feeling sick. About five minutes after that, Asriel had passed out on the floor. Asriel was put in the same room as Chara, for Toriel's convenience. Suddenly, right at that moment, she realized she forgot her phone at the house. She knew she needed to have it in case of an emergency, so she decided to go back home and get it. Chara and Asriel would be safe in the nurse's hands.

          When she reached her house, something felt...off, but she couldn't place it. She went inside and locked the door for no other reason than habit, and set the keys on the table. She heard a small movement, so she called upstairs, "ASGORE! IT'S ME, TORIEL! I forgot my phone! "

          It was silent for awhile, before a voice came from above, "Alright. Come upstairs... Tori." There was a menacing edge to the way he said her name that set off alarms in her brain, but she chose to ignore them. She starts up the stairs, "Sorry for bothering you, I know you aren't feeling well." There is a long pause before he spoke again. "I went to text Asriel while you were gone, but I used your phone on accident."

Toriel froze, "T-that's okay..."

"Sooooo, How is Sans?" His tone was cold and seemed to be hiding fury behind a thin veil of sugary sweetness. Toriel kept moving up the stairs, she was in front of their bedroom now, "Listen, honey..." "Can you please come in here so we can...talk."

"O-Okay," she walks into the dark room.

          She can barely make out the lump under the covers. She grabs her phone off the night stand, so she could find the light switch in the dark room. She turns on her phone's flashlight to see that what was beneath the blanket was only a pile of pillows.

"Wher-" she feel a firm paw on her shoulder.

A deep voice resonates near her ear, "TORIIIIIIIIIII..."

She feels a hot puff of breath near her ear, "TURN AROUND."

          She slowly turned around, dreading what was prowling in the dark behind her. Her hands shook as she held up the dim light of the phone that was the only thing protecting her from the crushing darkness. Against her inner voice screaming and begging her to stop, she held the phone tightly and shone the light at the being in the dark.

          He was a monster. 8 feet of large muscles that seemed to be trying to bust from the skin beneath. The body hair has become thick and coarse, covering his entire body. She moved the light up to his face. One eye was dangling limply from the socket on a thin rope of optic nerve. The face seemed to protrude sightly and the mouth curled into a hideous smile. Horn-like tumors seemed to grow from his skull.

          Toriel shrieked and dropped the phone. One of his arms swung out to grab her, but she ducked under and ran towards the door. She couldn't see and groped for the handle. She could hear the shuffling of his large feet on the carpet. She finally opened and slipped out the door, slamming it behind her. She started to quickly run towards the stairs. she heard a loud smash as the door splintered beneath Asgore's strength. He looked frantic and absolutely insane as he ran at Toriel.

          She shrieked again and, seeing no other option, leapt from the top of the stairs. She could almost hear the splintering sound as a white-hot pain shot up her leg. She felt like passing out, but one last shot of adrenaline got her to the front door. She desperately tried to turn the handle as her husband approached her slowly, like a large predator that has realized it's won. She suddenly remembers that the door is locked and that she set the keys on the end table, but it's too late. Asgore was already too close.

          Asgore grabs her wrist and holds her high off the ground. Panicking, she follows her instincts and kicks him in the stomach. He drops her, on the broken foot. The pain overwhelms her and she can not stand it any longer. Her vision slowly starts to blur. "I just want us to be a family..." He says as he bends down and looks at her tenderly. "Now we will be, forever." Then everything goes black...

***Yay! Torihell! Was it scary enough? This will be continued in the next chapter, so keep checking for updates. Remember to like and leave a comment!***


	7. Chapter Seven

***I didn't lie. I realized I've severely neglected Shy and Max as well as Undyne and Alphys. Like, are they even alive? So here you go. Keep in mind, all this is going down at the same time as Torihell. God, I love saying that word.***

          Shy had recently returned from the hospital after the car explosion that killed Mark. The left side of her face was severely burned, so she had gotten a hair extension to cover it. Max was supportive and worked extra hours at his job to make up for her time off of work. That's part of the reason he was so grateful when his sparring buddy dropped by with some of her mom's homemade pie.

          He finished it by himself, as Shy didn't want any. Probably for the best, his stomach started to hurt later that night. He ignored it, gave Shy a goodnight kiss, and went to bed early.

          When he woke up, something felt...odd. He went to the bathroom and lifted up his shirt, revealing a strange scar-like split on his muscular stomach. The scar was nothing new, he had had a nasty accident with a sword after fighting with his sparring buddy, Undyne. It was starting to look infected, so he decided to show Shy.

He speed-walked into the kitchen, "Hey Shy, wanna see something cool?"

This was often a sign of trouble, but she said "Sure Max."

          He lifted up his shirt to show her the scar when it suddenly split open, revealing rows of jagged yellow teeth. A blackish tongue wriggled like a worm within the cavern. The edges of the mouth seemed to be decaying as well.

          When Shy saw this, she started to panic. Her body went into automatic defense mode and she started to hyperventilate. She seemed to curve inwardly and was unresponsive. Max, seeing her reaction, immediately pulls his shirt down and drops beside her. He tries to hold her and help her calm down.

Once she is calm enough to talk to, he tries to explain. "Don't worry! I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

"B-But y-you have a m-m-mouth on your stomach!"

"It's nothing."

"You need to s-see a doctor."

"I don't think this is something I can take a pill for..."

"You can't j-just leave it!"

"How about this, once you're feeling calm, we can both go visit my cousin Alphys. She's really smart. That way, you won't be alone. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'm a tough guy, aren't I?" Max strikes a silly muscular pose.

Shy giggles, "Yeah."

"So, I got this. We'll get through whatever is happening, together."

          Shy smiled at him, but started to go pale. Max knew something was wrong. He picked her up, bridal style, and knew what he had to do. He had to go find Alphys immediately...

**...**

          Alphys had finally gotten up the nerve to go visit that pretty girl she met on one of her first days in town. Granted, it was at a really bad time. She was still very upset after her fight with Mark and she couldn't think of anywhere else to go.

          Surprisingly, Undyne was totally cool with it. When Alphys knocked, Undyne had dragged her inside. Undyne quickly sat Alphys down on the couch, wrapped her in a blanket, and gave her a box of tissues before she began to make tea.

"Y-You don't need to do a-all this for me," Alphys sniffed.

The taller woman bends down and hands Alphys the steaming mug, "No problem, you looked like you needed it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for bothering you. I just got in a fight with my brother and I had to get out of the house and I didn't know where to go and I remembered where your house is and I just-"

Undyne shushes her, "Hey, don't worry about it. Just calm down. Do you want to talk about it?"

Alphys nods, "So I did something to help someone I care about, but I ended up making things a lot worse."

Undyne briefly pauses, "Well, you were trying to do the right thing."

"You don't understand! I've hurt a lot of people."

"So!? You didn't know this would happen!"

"I was selfish and took a dangerous risk, now everything is going awful and I don't know what to do..."

Undyne sits quietly for a moment, then she reaches over and hugs Alphys tightly. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

          They stay like that for awhile in silence, enjoying the comforting weight and warmth of each other. They looked into each others eyes, both of them wanting to close the distance between them. They start to move closer...when a powerful knocking rattles them out of their thoughts.

Undyne awkwardly stands up and opens the door to reveal Max carrying a curled up Shy in his arms. He steps inside without waiting for an invitation. He looks around frantically, "I need to talk to Alphys!"

Alphys freezes up, "Y-Yes. What i-is it?"

He almost shoves the girl in Alphys's lap, "It's Shy! She's sick!"

          Alphys quickly looks her over and notices a lot of green all over, but especially around the area of the burns. It's a sign of infection. She looks over and notices similar patches of color on Max, especially around his old scar. They both have the virus. "But how?" Alphys muttered to herself, "It shouldn't have spread anywhere but Papyrus's immediate family at the most..."

Max glares at her, "Wait a minute, what shouldn't have spread."

"Oh, dear."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "OH DEAR"?"

"Please don't yell, I just meant that you may have caught a virus that's going around."

"Okay...then how do we get better?"

"Well, um, you can't..."

"WHAT!? WHY NOT?!"

"Well, y-you see...it was created in my lab so there is no known cure yet..."

"YOU DID THIS?!"

Alphys is starting to tremble a little, "I-I didn't mean t-to. It never s-should have escaped the l-l-lab."

"WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT! ARE WE GOING TO DIE? IS THAT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!?!"

Alphys is on the verge of tears, "I-I don't k-k-know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

          Undyne steps between them, and looks the man straight in the eye with the fiercest glare she can muster. "Back off. Just go back to her lab and wait there. I assume you know where it is. And if you talk to her like that again, I won't give you another scar...I'll finish the job. NOW SCRAM, PUNK!"

          Mads returned the glare, but picked Shy back up and left. Undyne shut the door behind him and the flounced, ungracefully, back down on the couch.

Alphys was still curled up inwardly, "Th-Thank you Undyne. But he is r-right. It's a-all my fault."

"No it's not! He should never have spoken to you like that! Like you said it was an accident."

"But-"

Undyne cuts her negativity off again, "No buts! And even if you did help cause this problem, you can totally fix it!"

"Didn't you hear what I told Max? I don't know anything about this virus."

"Yeah, but you will. You're the smartest, coolest, most amazing person I know! IF ANYONE CAN DO IT, YOU CAN! I BELIEVE IN YOU. AND, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, I ALWAYS GOT YOUR BACK!" Undyne picks Alphys up in a big bear hug.

Alphys starts to turn tomato red and is very glad Undyne can't see her face. She hugs back, "Thanks, Undyne. For everything."

Undyne's face goes red too. "No problem, n-nerd. Now let's go,check on your punk cousin."

They walk out of the house and leave for the apartment, both feeling more complete than before.

**...**

          After his talk with Alphys, Mark decided he needed to see Papyrus again. He needed to check on him to see if he was okay or not. So, once he knew Alphys wasn't coming back, he snuck out of the house again.

          Since he was sure Gaster was there, he snuck through the window again. Papyrus helped pull him inside. The room was very dark, and Mark had noticed that his boyfriend felt...thinner. "Oh my darling," Mark said, "Have you been eating well? You're only skin and bones."

"Oh yes! The great Papyrus can eat nothing less than the finest foods, if he is to become the head police officer! Let me turn on the light."

          Mark is startled to see his boyfriend's new appearance. It looks like a corpse, with only sparse chunks of hair coming out in places and large patches of skin and flesh missing. What skin remained, was green and molding. His eyes were deeply sunken in and yet seemed as bright and cheerful as usual. His arms were the same way with bony fingers poking out of the normal pajamas. Seeing Papyrus's face, Mark decided to tread lightly on the subject and not freak out.

"So, ummm, you look nice. How have things been?"

"Oh, just normal! Everything is fine! Except for Sans and Dad fighting..."

"What are they fighting about this time?"

"Me, I think. Dad says that I'm sick, so Sans needs to take care of me, but I feel fine!"

"Well um..."

Papyrus peels off a loose piece of skin, "I mean I don't usually shed skin like this, but I'm sure it just happens to everyone at a certain age. I mean, it is with you and Sans!"

Mark decided not to hide it any longer, "Papyrus! This isn't natural! None of this is! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

Papyrus smile melts, "What do you mean by that?"

"When the car accident happened, I really did die. Alphys brought me back using a formula."

"But you said you were just sleeping..."

"I wasn't. I just didn't want to upset you."

"Even though you lied, all is forgiven."

"You don't understand, I NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN BROUGHT BACK!"

"Why not? We missed you...Didn't you miss us?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE REASON YOU LOOK LIKE THIS! I MADE YOU AND SANS SICK!"

"DO NOT WORRY, MY DEAR. WE ARE VERY TOUGH. A LITTLE SICKNESS SHALL NOT WEAKEN OUR RESOLVE!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE THIS SERIOUS! THERE IS NO CURE! YOU MAY DIE AND IT WILL BE ALL MY FAULT!"

         Mark notices the horribly sad look on Papyrus's face, like he might cry had the disease not already destroyed his tear ducts. Seeing that caused the fight to leave Mark. "I'm sorry, darling, I just wish me coming back hadn't caused this. It's not worth it."

"OF COURSE IT IS! ALPHYS AND I CARE A LOT ABOUT YOU, AND NO SILLY VIRUS WILL CHANGE THAT! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, OR ANYBODY'S!"

"Thank you Papyrus. I'm just worried."

"WELL, ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, WE KEPT IT WITHIN THE FAMILY. OH, AND POSSIBLY MISS TORIEL."

"Wait, what?"

"WELL, I'M NOT SURE HOW THIS WHOLE VIRUS THING WORKS, BUT I DO KNOW SANS VISITED HER RECENTLY."

"Oh no, we have to tell Alphys."

"Alrighty!"

          They sneak back out the same way Mark came in and walk back to Alphys's apartment. When they got there and shared their new information, both Alphys and Mark realized that things were a lot worse than they thought...

**...**

          Toriel awoke to the feeling of scratchy cloth and an uneven padding that was supporting her back. She was dazed and groggy and it took her awhile to recognize where she was. The only light in the room was coming from the window across the room. It seemed dull and bare, the beams of light reflecting and illuminating the dust floating carelessly around.

          Toriel sat up to further look around the room. She had been previously lying on an old, musty couch. That meant that she was in one of the first floor rooms. The ones she and Asgore had been planning on renovating once they had the time.

          Now that she knew she was not in immediate danger, she decided to focus on the more personal issues. First and foremost, WHAT WAS SHE WEARING!? Asgore must of changed her clothes while she was unconscious because that scratchy fabric she was feeling was what appeared to be her old wedding dress. If she wasn't already sure of Asgore's insanity, she was now.

          Also, she took note of the state of her ankle. She wasn't sure if it was entirely broken, but she definetly would not be steadily walking on it soon. Weirdly, it didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would. As she looked at the area that previously seemed shattered, it now just looked limp. On the bad side though, it seemed to be getting infected. The area surrounding it was turning a slightly yellowish color and was swelling up. Looking that closely at her legs made her realize she may need to shave soon.

Her head whipped around as she heard a knock on the door. "HONEY, ARE YOU AWAKE? I HEARD YOU MOVING AROUND IN THERE," Asgore's deep voice rumbled.

Toriel decided to not respond and moved closer to the window. She opened it and started to climb out. "TORI! I CAN HEAR YOU, OPEN THE DOOR!"

          Just as she was outside, she started to hear a heavy banging on the door. She remembered how easily he had smashed through the bedroom door, so she didn't waste anytime grabbing the largest branch she could find to use as a makeshift crutch and hobbling away as fast as possible.

          She heard the door give way behind her and sped up. She heard the furious roar behind her as Asgore realized the room was empty. She knew he couldn't fit through the window, so that bought her some time. Just as she rounded the corner, she was face-to-face with Asgore. She had forgotten about the front door.

          Now that she was in the sunlight, she could see him fully. It may have been the bad lighting, but he looked worse than before. his body was entirely covered in thick hair and the skin beneath did not look healthy. The hanging eye from earlier was back inside it's socket, but both eyes were cover in veins and burst blood vessels. Also, she noticed the large muscles from before were slightly lopsided, and he would let them hang low by his side. They looked like a balloons about to burst.

          This time, instead of knocking her out, he just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Kicking and fighting, she was dragged back into her personal hell. She was put in a different room on the first floor, but this time the door was locked from the outside, trapping her inside. Asgore's voice came from the other side of the door, "I just don't understand why you tried to leave. We're a happy couple right here."

          Toriel did some quick thinking and found a perfect solution that would let her and her kids escape, as well as get her the medical help she needed. "I just was going to go get the kids at the hospital. That way our family can really be together and perfect."

          Asgore released a hearty laugh. "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?" Toriel breathed a sigh of relief, her plan was working. "I'LL JUST GET THEM FOR YOU AND BRING THEM BACK HERE. YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT IT AT ALL. I KNEW YOU CARED ABOUT THIS FAMILY."

          Toriel opened her mouth to protest, but he was already gone. He was going to go after Chara and Asriel now! She just had to get to the hospital first. But how...

***So there is the continued Torihell. Sorry it's cheesy as hell and Mark is an jerk. All the puzzle pieces are starting to fall into place, but just keep checking for updates and I'll try to stay regular.***


	8. Chapter Eight

***Hey, guys. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, i wanted to get the follow-up published soon and there was nothing else that would fit in this chapter.***

          Chara hated hospitals. They were always too clean and they felt dead. Not to mention, the sour smell of age, sickness, and a hint of bleach. The annoying doctors had been pestering her just so they could check some screens, scribble some notes, and act like they knew what they were doing. She had been staring at the same spot on the wall for hours, but at least she had company.

          Asriel had stayed with Chara ever since she had been commuted into the hospital, since he started to feel sick as well. Also, he wanted to stay and make sure she was okay. They would just talk like it was a normal day and wait for Toriel to come back. The nurse was watching them, but even she thought that it was odd that Toriel had been gone since last evening.

          It was boring as usual, when they started to hear commotion on the floors below. Chara knew it wasn't a health emergency, alarms don't go off when something like that happens. This was different. A serious feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. The dread turned to terror as a familiar voice could be heard yelling their names downstairs.

          She is snapped out of her worry by the nurse who told them to hide as she went to subdue the intruder. Chara knew that Asriel and her couldn't just hide from whatever it was that was making those horrible noises. She came up with a plan, a stupid plan, but it was their only chance. She told Asriel to hide and stay put, no matter what happened. He trusted her and hid in the closet nearby.

          Chara quickly molded her face to look like an older woman. She slipped on the doctor's coat just as she heard the elevator door open. She saw as the nurse approached the monster in the door frame. She was clearly terrified, but she stayed brave, "Sir, I-I must ask you to leave. Do so before I call the police."

          The monster looked at her coldly, "I'm sorry, but I need to get my kids." Then, he raised his arm and swung at her. She was hit by his arm right into her chest and she flew into the closest wall. The body seemed to crumble and it slid down the wall like a limp ragdoll. Any hope that the nurse was okay left Chara as she stared into the glassy, unblinking eyes.

          But she couldn't think about that now. The monster was quickly closing in the distance between them. When she looked closer, her suspicions were proven correct. It was Asgore. True, he was horrifying, and didn't even look human. But she could still recognize the familiar features. Instead of letting him get all the way to her, she said something first, "Are you looking for Asriel Dreemurr and his friend?"

He continued walking towards her, but his expression had changed from the previous one to a warm smile, "YES I AM! THEY SHOULD BE IN THE ROOM BEHIND YOU."

Chara stumbled with her words for a second, "Y-Yes, but we had to move them. They're on the other side of the hospital now, sorry sir."

He was still smiling, but this time his voice held an angry and dangerous undertone that was covered up by the sugary sweetness, "Thank you for your help."

He was just about to leave, when Chara let out a sigh of relief. This was not a good move, and she felt the facial muscles relax again into their normal, saggy position.

Asgore turned back at her, grinning wickedly. He started to advance towards her. "LOOKS LIKE SOMEBODY'S A LIAAARRR!"

Asriel burst out of his hiding place, "Leave Chara alone!"

          Chara took advantage of Asgore's suprise, grabbing Asriel's hand and pulling him past the behemoth in the doorway and down the hallway. Chara and Asriel ran forwards before quickly rounding a corner and pulling the into the nearest door. Both of them go inside and move around, noting the lack of space. They must be in some type of storage closet. They made sure to breath shallowly as the pounding footsteps started to grow quieter.

"KIDS, COME ON OUT! ASRIEL, IT'S ME, YOUR DAD!" the voice was close, Chara guessed that it was at the end of the hallway, and the voice sounded sad and desperate, but Chara couldn't forget the dead eyes of the shattered nurse, or the casual way Asgore had swatted her away like a fly with no regard for her life.

          She couldn't see very well, but she knew Asriel was upset. He was watching his father do all these horrible things, and try to hurt him. Thankfully, it seemed Asriel was smart enough to stay in their hiding spot and remained silent.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" the voice yelled again. The rage was clear now, barely covered up by forced playfulness, "WE'LL PLAY A GAME...JUST LIKE OLD TIIIIMES." His voice drawled out, laced with menace and emphasis. " LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK...I BETTER NOT FIND YOU!"

          Chara and Asriel remained frozen in terror, the implications of what Asgore said hung in the air like a heavy weight pressing all the air out of their lungs. They listened in silence, hearing what sounds like wet meat slapping the floor.

          "Come on kids...I just want us to be together..." the voice was definitely closer now. One of the other doors along the hallyway slammed open. "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE! YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR MOTHER, DON'T YOU, ASRIEL?" Another door slammed open. Chara could hear the door slam against the opposite wall. "She's... waiting for us...at home. SO COME ON OUT!"

          Chara could hear Asriel's quiet gasp. Thankfully he just stayed put, but she could see, with the tiny light coming from the crack beneath the door, silent tears glistening on his skin. Another door was ripped off it's hinges, and was thrown against the wall, causing it to splinter into pieces. The sound of footsteps grew much closer until there was only one room away from them.

          Asgore's voice seemed to be coming from the door across from them, quiet and raspy and laced with malice, "Please kids, I love you both so much...just let me in...or I'll huff... and I'll puff...AND I'LL TEAR YOU TWO APART!" The door across from them was torn off like the previous, one but instead of at a wall, the door was tossed haphazardly at the closet. The force behind that throw must have been very powerful because the closet door seemed to cave in slightly at the impact. Chara was surprised it didn't just smash open.

          So was Asriel, so surprised that he let out a startled little yelp. He slapped his hands over his mouth. Asgore was silent outside, then they heard what sounded like him walking towards the closet. They heard a quiet but deep chuckling as they felt the weight of the removed door leave the door of the closet, the thin barrier between the monster and their only refuge.

          The knob started to turn and they held on to each other tightly, "KIDS..." the knob was turned all the way and all Asgore had to do was pull, Chara hears a muffled thumping sound that must have been her heart, "I foooound yooooouuu..." The door whips open to reveal the manically smiling face of what was once a kind loving man staring down at them. He wrenched them from their hiding place. He held them both up,one in each hand, by their wrists, as if they were dolls. He looked triumphantly at each of them, "Looks like both of you have been...very bad. Do you know what I plan to do to you two?" Both kids vigorously shake their heads "no". Asgore's smile widens, "OOOOH...WELL THEN YOU'LL BE SURE TO FIND OUT WHEN WE GET HOME...then, after you're punished, we'll be a happy family...WON'T WE!" Horrified, both kids nod rapidly, to avoid further angering him.

          Just as Asgore starts to walk forwards, Toriel rounds the corner, leaning on the crutch she found in the waiting room. She looks at Asgore with wide eyes like a deer in headlights. Her eyes quickly fixed between staring at Asgore and looking at Chara and Asriel's position. She gives them a slight, reassuring smile.

          She plasters on a fake grin and starts to walk forwards, "Oh, hello my darling husb-" Toriel then proceeds to do one of the most over dramatic falls possible. She lands on her side and pretends to cry out in pain. "ASGORE, HELP ME!" He drops the kids and they land on the ground. He runs over to Toriel, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT TORI?!?"

She gives Chara and Asriel a subtle wink, "No, my ankle.... Please honey, I need you to take me home right now!"

Asgore looks back at the kids, "Um, but Tori darling..."

"I SAID I NEED YOU TO TAKE ME HOME!"

Toriel talking back to this gigantic monster made Chara sure that this was going to end in more bloodshed. Surprisingly though, Asgore just picked her up bridal style, "What about the kids?"

"Oh, they'll be fine. You won't leave, won't you?"

Chara and Asriel took the hint and started shaking their heads "no".

          Asgore narrowed his eyes, but seemed satisfied. He said one last thing before walking away, " IF YOU LEAVE, I'LL FIND YOU, AND ANY PUNISHMENT YOU ARE ALREADY GOING TO GET WILL BE WHAT YOU BEG FOR WHEN YOU WANT MERCY. See you soon..." Then he left, carrying Asriel's mother with him...

***Well, the Torihell is done for a short while. I hope you enjoyed it and it gave you spooks! Remember, to leave any comments, questions or suggestions below! Peace out!***


	9. Chapter Nine

***Guess who I just remembered I haven't mentioned in awhile? Gaster! So, we'll take a break from Torihell, as we catch up with our skeleton family, see what has become of Chara and Asriel, and meet our two new mystery guests. Yo, this all takes place after the fight between Sans and Gaster. Papyrus is still at home at the time and Mark has not visited. ***

Sans was walking home after being told by the restaurant owner that he needed to stop drinking ketchup straight out of the bottle. Some people just didn't understand how good it tasted. He didn't really want to come home, but he knew there was no where else for him to go. He had sent Tori a text earlier, but she had never responded.

So, he was walking home. It wasn't that bad, he got to take his time and watch the people bustling past, always in a hurry like that one guy with the weird hat. And the people on a casual stroll, like that cute married couple that seemed attached at the hip. It's very relaxing really.

"HEY, MISTER!"

Sans turned in the direction of the voice to see a cute little girl dressed all in pink grinning widely at him. She seemed to be holding a one-man bake sale, and had a little sign out front listing prices and what was for sale. Apparently only cider and donuts. Weird choice for the middle of spring, but hey, what did Sans know about running a business anyway?

The girl giggled, "Now that I have your attention, would you like a donut? All the money goes to a very worthy cause."

"And what cause would that be?"

"Helping save the spiders! They help keep the insect population down and are vital to the world's economy. These arachnid allies deserve all the help they can get!"

"Well, as much as I would love to help...look at these prices! You gotta be arackidding me. Sorry kiddo, but no one's gonna pay $7 for a donut."

He walked away, and the girl sat dejectedly at her table.

**...**

Sans was sitting at home, Gaster was down in the lab and Papyrus was upstairs sleeping. Everything was peaceful and he was about to take a nap. Suddenly, Sans heard a sharp rapping on the front door, snapping him out of his sleepy haze. In order to not draw Gaster's attention or have Papyrus wake up, he quickly walked over and opened the door.

Standing outside was a short blond-haired man. He was wearing a small green sunhat with yellow flowers sticking out of the ribbon wrapped around it, a green sweater and khakis and a brown apron with mysterious stains on the front.

"Hiya, Sans! How's your brother," the man said grinning mischievously.

"Do I know you?" Sans asked, looking the weird man up and down and eyeing the wicked gardening shears he was recklessly holding.

"You don't remember me? Well, you were just a little boy."

Sans tried to think back, all of a sudden it came to him. "Y-You were there when my mom died!"

"Bingo! You're less of an idiot than I thought!"

"Wait a minute...you're here for my brother aren't you!"

"Wow, congrats, two out of two!"

"You can't have him. I won't let you."

"No can do, it's my job to take his soul."

"If you try, I'll kill you then you'll _reap_ what you _sow_."

"I like to see you- wait, was that a pun?"

"Yeah it was, _weed_ it and _reap_."

"That was terrible! Knock it off!"

"No," Sans is smiling now, "but I hope _thistle_ make feel better, because as long as you're here, I'll never _leaf_ you alone."

"Alright, that's it you grinning bag of garbage. I'll leave, but trust me what I do as punishment will hurt much more than what I was going to do. You can't save everyone."

Sans rolled his eyes, " _Leaf_ ing already, but our friendship was just _blooming_."

The man disappeared with one last glare in his direction. Sans shut the door and went to check in on Papyrus.

**...**

Muffet had walked home after another disappointing day at the bake sale. She couldn't understand why no one seemed to care about the spiders! They had just as much of a right to be here as other people did, yet no one seemed to care. Maybe that guy was right, maybe she needed to just give in and lower her prices.

Not that she should probably take his advice on anything. He had this really gross finger that was all green and stuff. He didn't seem very healthy. Clearly, he doesn't know how to handle a business, let alone his personal health.

Muffet sadly started to eat one of the leftover donuts. Not knowing, that said donut had been touched by San's infected hand, which he seems oblivious to. One of the many spiders that lived in her room crawled up to her. She started to cheer up, seeing it's tiny face always made her smile. She walked over to a mason jar where she kept dead flies to feed it. All of a sudden, her bedroom door slammed open. Her sister, Mary, was standing in the doorway. She looked more snide that usual.

"What's up, creep?" her sister asked.

"Nothing, what do you want Mary..." Muffet sighed.

"Just came to tell you to be on your best behavior tomorrow. The parents are going to be gone all day, but this time they said we don't need a babysitter. They put me in charge."

"I don't care..."

"While they're gone, maybe I'll get rid of those disgusting little monsters you keep in the house."

"They're called spiders, and you need to leave them alone!"

"Whatever," Mary started to feel a prickling on her arm. She looked down to see the spider from earlier crawling up her arm. "UGHHH! GET OFF!" Mary said, smashing the spider beneath her hand.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Muffet shrieked, pushing her sister away and cradling the spiders mangled body.

"So what, it's just some dumb bug, you LITTLE FREAK!" Mary said, shoving Muffet as hard as she could. Mary left and Muffet sat quietly crying over her dead friend.

Seeing that the danger was gone, more spiders started pouring out of the dark corners of the room. They crowded around her, and she set the body outside on her windowsill. These spiders were her only friends, and her sister seemed to take it upon herself to take away everything that made her happy.

**...**

Gaster had been looking through his research assistant's notes for anything of interest. It was mostly stuff he already knew, as well as some interesting short stories involving his assistant and the mayor's daughter. Trivial stuff of no importance, until he got to the bottom of the pile. The notes were dated weeks ago, but it was all still there...

That silly little assistant he hired just as a scapegoat, should something go wrong, had discovered the secret of the formula. The calculations were all correct, Gaster had just overlooked a variable! Looks like that worthless assistant finally served a purpose after all. Gaster knew he should probably test it out on some lab rats or something first, but he couldn't wait. All this work would finally pay off, and he could see his beloved Holly once again.

"Oh, thank you my darling husband," her voice whispered in his ear, "Now we can be happy."

"I'm so glad."

**...**

Digging up the grave was truly the difficult part. Gaster didn't do much of the physical labor around the house. Sadly, he couldn't ask for help unburying Holly. This undertaking truly was a labor of love. Once he finally unearthed his prize from the dark soil, he hesitated opening the coffin. He had worked so hard for this, he didn't want maggots to ruin the moment. So, he brought her to the lab and got to work, soon to be feeling her warm embrace once more.

***How was it? Okay, I know this chapter is hella confusing with the introduction of Muffet and how the Reaper (who is a -hopefully- obvious nod to Flowey) and Asriel exist in the same timeline. All shall be made more clear a lot later. I will say now that the Reaper and Asriel are two completely different people. I can't really spoil too much, so if you care enough to learn more right away, ask in the comments section for anything you have questions on. I saved most of the scare for next chapter so keep checking for updates!***


End file.
